Royal Scandal
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: DG’s attempt at normalcy has the whole palace crying scandal. What has she done, and why are the Cain men at the center of it all?
1. The Plan

**Part 1/4: The Plan  
A/N:** **First of all, I must apologize for disappearing for the last few months. School has been slowly sucking my soul out of my body, much like The Sorceress did. Senior year is kicking my butt, but thankfully I have a small break for the next two weeks so I'm going to try to catch up on my neglected stories.  
****So this idea hit me as I was watching Tin Man for the 87th time and packing for school. Now the muse has a hold on me and refuses to let go. Also this is definitely carrying and R rating in later chapters. It's not explicit smut, but as close as you can get to it.**

* * *

"It won't work DG."

"And just why not?"

Cain looked at her incredulously. "You really think you can just walk the streets of Central City without being mobbed? Or worse? There are any number of people out there that would just love to get their hands on a member of the royal family. I'm not going to risk it."

"Look, I've already explained it to you." DG took a deep breath before delving back into her plan. "I use a glamour spell so that I will look like Sarah. You and I will then walk out of the palace and no one will even bat an eyelash. Plus it will give me a chance to practice my magic like Tutor has instructed me."

"I doubt that's what the pooch had in mind," Cain huffed. DG just shrugged her shoulders in response, giving Cain her patented innocent look.

"And what shall we tell people when they ask why I am spending the evening with my son's fiancé?"

DG walked over to where her bodyguard was sitting on the couch and took his hand. "You could always tell them the truth." She pushed him back lightly and placed one knee on either side of his body, straddling his lap. She bent down and placed a lingering kiss below his left ear. "Tell them that for the last few months, you have taken the girl as your lover and were tired of hiding it. You want the whole realm to know about it, damn the consequences." She ground her hips against his, accentuating her final statement.

Cain grabbed her hips to still her movements. "Nice try Sweetheart. But it's not going to be that easy."

DG sat back and looked at Wyatt with sad eyes. "C'mon Cain, I just want one night. One night where I can be myself and not have to worry about being a princess and acting like royalty. I want to be me again. To act like I did on the Other Side."

Cain knew what she was doing, playing on his feelings to get what she wanted. She was resourceful to say the least, but it wasn't going to help her this time. "I'm sorry darling, but it's just not safe."

DG dropped her head in defeat, reluctantly accepting his decision. She knew without Cain on board it would be useless to even try getting out of the palace. The man was as stubborn as a mule. It was over. Unless…

"Cain?" He grunted in acknowledgement. "What if I would make it worth your wild?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

A wicked smile spread across DG's face. She bent down and whispered in his ear again taking a second to nibble on the lobe. DG knew she was successful when she felt a certain piece of Cain's anatomy harden beneath her. "So I guess you're game then?"

Cain sighed. He knew she had won, and she knew it too. Damn stubborn woman. "For the record, I don't like this. There are so many things that can go wrong."

"Well then it's a good thing that my trusty bodyguard will be with me every second."

OZOZOZ

"Are you almost ready?" Cain whispered through the door behind him.

"Give me one second," DG called back.

'Well it's still her voice so I guess she's not done.' He felt stupid standing outside the kitchen doors like this for seemingly no reason, but it was the only room that he knew would be deserted enough for DG's little magic show. Plus it wouldn't be strange a passerby to see DG walk into the room and see Sarah walk out. He had to admit that she'd really thought this thing through.

The door pushed against him suddenly sending Cain stumbling forward. "Oh sorry," DG said covering her mouth to hide the laughter that threatened to spill out.

Cain turned to scold her but stopped dead when he caught sight of her. Gone was the DG he knew and loved, replaced by a perfect copy of his soon to be daughter-in-law. Her raven locks were replaced with fiery red and shortened a good five inches. Her shining blue eyes were hidden behind a cloak of brown while her face took on a rounder shape. Cain let his eyes wander down her body, noticing that her curves had disappeared to make way for Sarah's slimmer figure.

"Well?" DG asked spinning in a circle. "Is it believable?"

"To say the least." He wasn't quite sure how to react.

DG stuck her arm out toward Wyatt. "Would you care to escort a girl to the Eclipse Festival?"

Cain studies her for a moment before sliding his arm through hers. They headed toward the palace's private exit, chatting lightly to maintain appearances. As they neared the gates, DG felt Cain stiffen beside her.

"Calm down, Tin Man. Just act natural and everything will be fine."

The guard at the gate bowed his head in respect. "Good evening, General."

"Owens," Cain tipped his hat in response.

"Taking in the festivities tonight with your…"

"Oh I'm sorry," DG interjected. "I'm Sarah. Jeb Cain's my fiancé."

Recognition of the name dawned on the guard's face. "Oh yes ma'am. Glad to finally meet you." DG shook his hand politely and looked pointedly at Wyatt.

"I'm just escorting Sarah here to the Festival of the Eclipse until we can meet up with Jeb. Have a good night Owens," Cain said as they began to walk away.

"You too General. Enjoy the festival."

OZOZOZ

The Festival of the Eclipse was like nothing DG had ever seen. Her robo parents had taken her to the Kansas state fair a few times when she was a child, but the experience paled in comparison. Gale Square was filled with colorful tents, strings of lights, and throngs of people. A wonderful smell of food wafted through the air, mixing with the chatter of a thousand excited voices.

"Wow," DG breathed, her eyes going wide to take in all the sights. "The O.Z. really knows how to throw a party."

Cain smirked and moved toward the crowded city square. "Are you going to change your disguise? I have to admit it's a little weird to be this close to Sarah…or well, I guess you're not technically…but it looks just like…"

DG laughed softly. "I know this must be a little strange for you, but I really doubt that I can change the glamour without draining myself. I'm not entirely sure how much magic it would take to do that."

"And this is exactly why I thought this was a bad idea," Wyatt growled.

"Oh calm down you big baby. I can make it a little better for you." DG closed her eyes and concentrated, bringing her light from deep within. She felt her skin tingle slightly and grow warm before the sensations disappeared all together. DG opened her eyes and looked at Wyatt. "Any better?"

Cain looked at her, surprised and little shocked to see DG—his DG—staring back. Her baby blues wide and innocent, framed by her black hair, had returned. "You can't be seen out here." Immediately Cain pulled her close to his side as his eyes began scanning the crowd for possible threats while his hand rested securely on his gun.

"Breathe Cain," DG laughed. "You're the only one who can see me—the real me. Everyone else still sees the glamour."

Wyatt eyed her carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Well look around," she swept her hands in front of her for emphasis. "All these people here and there has been no scene. Not to sound egotistical, but I'm sure someone in this crowd would recognize me by now."

He took in her words and studied the crowd. No one was even looking their way. Maybe they were safe…for now.

DG noticed the muscles in Cain's back begin to relax. She snaked her arm around his waist, beneath his duster, slipping her hand into the back pocket of his pants. "So what do you say about escorting a girl to a nice party?"

OZOZOZ

Jeb knocked on his father's door even harder. It never took this long for him to answer his door. Maybe he wasn't in the palace, but where would he have gone?

"Good evening Commander Cain." A pair of guards passed Jeb in the hallway, saluting to their superior.

"Good evening men," Jeb responded. "Would either of you happen to know where my father is?"

The guard on the left shook his head in the negative looking to his companion. The second guard was equally unhelpful.

"All right. Have a good night gentlemen." Jeb walked down the hallway in the direction opposite of the guards.

"Commander!" Jeb halted his movements and looked behind him where a young maid was rushing in his direction. "Sir I believe I saw your father and your fiancé leaving the palace earlier. I believe they were saying something about heading to the Eclipse Festival."

Jeb's eyebrows knit together. "That's odd."

"Were you not supposed to be there sir? I'm sure they said something about meeting you there."

The younger Cain scanned his recent memories for any mention of plans. He couldn't seem to recall any reference to the Festival of the Eclipse. 'Well maybe she said something about it while we…while we were otherwise occupied.' Blush rose to his cheeks at the thought, though he quickly hid it.

"I guess I must have missed the announcement," Jeb mused. "Thank you, Marianne."

"Good evening, Commander." The young woman curtsied and hurried back down the hall to her duties.

Jeb turned on his heel, scraping all plans of military strategy talk and military peruse. He was headed out to the Festival of the Eclipse to find his father and his fiancé.

* * *

**Wow, this was a long chapter. Sadly the next one will be much shorter.**


	2. Discovery

**Royal Scandal!  
****Part 2/4: Discovery  
****A/N: A special thanks to all of you who reviewed! This chapter was initially much shorter but I've tried to flush it out. This is really where I earn the rating, but overall it's pretty tame compared to my other stuff.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Jeb swore under his breath. There was no way he was going to be able to find two people in this…circus. Never in his entire life had he seen this many people in the same place. It seemed like people from all over the Zone had converged on Central City for the three day celebration.

He pushed through a particularly thick group of people, apologizing as a few of them shot him dirty looks. He scanned the top of the crowd looking for his father's familiar fedora or his fiancé's scarlet hair. He found neither.

"Good evening sir," a sudden voice addressed him.

Jeb spun quickly, startled by the voice, his hand automatically falling to his gun holster. He relaxed instantly upon recognizing the man as one of the guards from the palace. "Good evening Menard."

"So I see you've decided to come enjoy the festivities tonight," Menard replied.

Jeb smiled. "I'm actually here looking for someone, but this crowd makes it nearly impossible."

Menard laughed. "I know what you mean. We thought about putting these two on leashes for the night," he gestured to the toddler standing next to him, clutching his hand firmly.

Jeb knelt down and smiled at the child. "Hey there, Darla."

"Hi Mr. Cain," she responded in a quiet voice.

"Call me Jeb. Are you having fun?"

She nodded her head emphatically. "I got a new Princess DG doll!" Darla exclaimed holding the plush figure up for Jeb to inspect.

"Well that's interesting," Jeb said taking the doll in his hands for closer inspection. It was mean to be a caricature for sure with its large, exaggerated blue eyes and long black hair. Still seeing a toy that was made to look like one of his closest friends was unnerving and strangely frightening. Jeb knew DG would be utterly embarrassed if she knew. He handed the stuffed doll back to Darla and stood, looking back to Menard. "Where's the other one?"

"Maria took her to find the restroom," he answered. "Were you looking for your father by any chance?"

Jeb's face brightened. "Yes, I was actually. Have you seen him?"

"He and some red head were headed toward the food market a few minutes ago."

"Thank you!" Jeb turned to leave. "Tell Maria I said hello," he threw back over his shoulder.

Jeb pushed his way through the thick crowds toward the market place. He turned the corner and entered the market square which was really more of an extra wide alleyway. Tables and tents lined the perimeter while neon lights flashed above. Some stands offered any type of food one could desire; from Papay fruit soaked in cinnamon sauce to deep fried Monango bits on a stick. Jeb could feel his arteries clogging by just smelling it all. Still other spaces were cluttered with trinkets commemorating the Eclipse, depicting those who had become known as the Ecliptic Quartet in various poses. As if the DG doll wasn't creepy enough now he was seeing his father depicted as the knight in shining armor. Had he not been in such a hurry, Jeb would have stopped to examine the figurines more closely. As it were he was on a mission.

"Sweet Ozma, this is pointless!" he sighed in exasperation. Just as he was about to give up and return to the palace, Jeb caught sight of an all-too familiar fedora bobbing above the crowd. Immediately he gave chase, doing his best not to run too many people over. He tried to ignore the rude looks and comments thrown his way while struggling to keep his father's hat in view. They were working their way toward the end of the market stands, turning right and heading away from the main hub of the celebration.

'Where are they going?' Jeb thought wildly. He barely avoided a collision with a group of teenagers as he raced through the crowds. Finally reaching the end of the market he turned right and headed in the direction that he assumed his father and fiancé had taken. 'They must be headed back to the palace,' he figured. The alley stretched in front of him with two smaller passageways branching off in either direction about halfway down. Slowing his pace, with his senses on high alert for trouble, Jeb jogged down the alley stopping at the small intersection. He looked right, not seeing anyone in that direction then turned left. He froze in place.

'I'm seeing things,' he thought squinting against the darkness. 'This can't be right. They wouldn't…she…he…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' No more than ten feet away Jeb watched as his father—his own flesh and blood, the man he had fought in the memory of for all those years in the resistance—pressed his fiancé against the wall while his mouth attacked hers. Sarah's back was against the crumbling brick wall, Wyatt's body pressed firmly into hers. His hand traveled from its place on her waist to her hip and down her thigh. He pulled her leg up, which she all too gladly wrapped around his hip and tangled behind his knee. Wyatt groaned sliding his hand back up her thigh pulling her long skirt with it to reveal the bare expanse of her thigh.

Jeb took a step toward them, fully intending to rip into them both, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Sarah's voice.

"God Wyatt," she moaned. "I want you so bad." His father only growled in response and slid his mouth to her neck.

Jeb was seeing red. He knew he needed to get out of there right now or he would do something irrational and irreversible. Turning on his heel, Jeb stormed off in the direction of the palace. He would confront them both later, perhaps after he'd put a few holes in the walls of his quarters, and when he wasn't in such a murderous mood.

OZOZOZ

DG moaned as she felt Cain's lips on her neck, attacking her pulse point. He knew it drove her crazy, causing her to lose control. She slid her hands off his shoulder and over his chest, running her fingers over his buttons. Gasping as she felt Cain's hand sliding her skirt up her thigh, DG dropper her hands to his belt and began undoing it.

Cain stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "What are you doing?" he asked in a low whisper.

"I want you," DG said matter-of-factly. She made quick work of the buttons but before she could slide her hand inside to claim her prize Wyatt grabbed her wrist.

"We can't do this. Not here."

"Says who?"

"DG," he warned. Ignoring the throbbing in his lower extremities, Wyatt was determined to think rationally. "What if someone saw us? Think of the chaos that would ensue."

"But no one can recognize me," she countered placing a chaste kiss against his lips and moving to his jaw.

"But they can still recognize me. Think of the PR nightmare we would be causing."

DG giggled dropping her head to his shoulder. "I can see the headlines now: 'Captain of Royal Guard caught in Back Alley with unknown woman.' Talk about scandal."

Wyatt laughed softly before shuddering. "Can you imagine if someone saw you and knew your disguise? Then I'd be accused of bedding my son's fiancé."

"Sweet Ozma," DG groaned. "We would need the zone's best spinners to get us out of that one."

With the mood sufficiently broken, DG and Wyatt composed themselves and headed back toward the festival.

* * *

**Okay I know this one was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Not too sure when my next update will be, but hopefully within the next few weeks.**


	3. Let the Accusations Fly

**Royal Scandal!  
Part 3/4: Let the Accusations Fly  
A/N: Sorry this update took so long. This election is literally eating up all of my spare time. With that being said: GO VOTE!!!!!**

* * *

He waited in the sitting room for hours, or at least it seemed like hours. As the time ticked by Jeb's blood pressure rose steadily. No matter how hard he tried there was no way to shake the mental image that was going to be forever burned into his brain. He closed his eyes and all he could see was his father pushing Sarah into the wall, his mouth on hers, his hands…It was a nightmare. So Jeb sat there brooding, going over all the things he wanted to say to the man, planning the next few hours of his life.

OZOZOZ

DG and Cain had intended to return to the palace the same way that they left, but instead decided to enter through the servant's entrance to the kitchens. This way DG could perform her little magic spell and Wyatt could return her to her quarters. It was for his piece of mind really, knowing that she wouldn't be able to reestablish the glamour again that night and sneak off to do Ozma knows what.

There was a flash of light seen under the door and moments later DG emerged looking ready to drop. Wyatt wrapped his arm around her waist, her head falling to his shoulder, as he led her back to her rooms. After making sure she was safely in her room and being assured that she was able to take care of herself, he left.

He was only a few doors from his own quarters when he heard someone call his name. Turning to look behind, Wyatt saw Sarah—presumably the real Sarah since DG was too drained to perform another glamour—walking toward him.

"Mr. Cain!" she shouted waving her hand to get his attention.

"We've been over this before Sarah," Cain began in a fatherly tone. "You can call me Wyatt."

"I know that," the redhead responded, "but old habits are hard to break."

Wyatt smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had that Security report from that patient I treated yesterday. My report for the week is due and I need that information."

Cain choked back a laugh recalling the incident. Some idiot in a drunken stupor had decided to scale the palace walls on a dare. Apparently just getting over the top without being shot was worth fifty platinum from his friends. If you asked Cain, he should give the platinum he won to the palace gardener for the Schemata bushes he destroyed after he fell off the wall.

"Idiot," Cain grumbled under his breath.

Sarah smiled. "Idiot or not, I still had to treat him. He's lucky the bushes broke his fall or he would have broken his leg."

Wyatt shook his head with a fleeting thought about the intelligence of youth. "Paper's are on my desk. I'll get them for you." He ushered Sarah down the hallway to his quarters a few doors away. Pushing the door open, Cain flipped the lights on and allowed Sarah to enter before him. He crossed over to his desk and shuffled through the papers there.

Sarah stood a few feet from Wyatt's desk and watched him sort through the organized chaos of papers and folders. 'Well now I know where Jeb gets his organization skills,' she thought idly.

"Well isn't this nice?"

Wyatt spun around, drawing his weapon and pulling Sarah to him instinctively. His tense muscles relaxed greatly when his eyes fell on the intruder. "Jeb?"

"Sweet Ozma, Jeb!" Sarah cried clutching her chest dramatically. "You scared me half to death."

"Terribly sorry," Jeb hissed. He sat in a stiff wooden chair against the wall adjacent to the door, arms crossed over his chest, an icy glare beaming from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, showing a deep concern for her fiancé's heated mood.

"What isn't wrong?" he sneered.

Wyatt and Sarah shared a confused look before the latter took a few steps forward. She knelt down next to Jeb and laid a hand on his arm. "Sweetheart—"

Maybe it was the term of endearment or possibly the physical sensation that caused Jeb to snap. He jerked his arm away roughly, causing Sarah to lose her balance and drop to the floor.

"Don't touch me," Jeb growled.

"Hey!" Wyatt surged forward grabbing Sarah's arm and hauling her up off the floor. He gave her a quick glance to make sure she was alright then turned to his son. "That is no way to treat a woman, Jeb. You were raised better than that."

Jeb huffed and raised his eyes to meet those of his father. "You're questioning my morals? That's rich!" he laughed manically and rose from the chair. "And who are you to be questioning how I was raised? You weren't even there!"

Cain looked as though he had been slapped. Neither of the Cain men had even brought up the years that Wyatt spent in the Iron Maiden, let alone in such a harmful manner. Jeb was clearly off his rocker.

"Jeb, what is wrong with you?" Sarah asked.

The younger Cain turned his glare from his father to his fiancé. "What is wrong with me? I could ask you the same thing! You pretended to love me, you spent all that time with me, shared my bed. And now…now I find out that you're sleeping with him!"

Sarah's face fell immediately, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What in the name of Oz are you talking about?"

"I saw it with my own eyes," Jeb said as he began pacing around the room.

"Saw what Jeb?" Sarah asked incredulously. She felt as though she had walked in on the middle of a conversation about nuclear fusion: completely lost.

"I was at the festival tonight. I followed you two through the crowd. I saw you in the alley. I saw everything." Jeb stopped his pacing in front of a small window, gripping the sill with white knuckles.

Sudden realization dawned on Wyatt and he had to stop himself from laughing aloud. He knew DG's little plan would backfire. Now his son was seconds away from demanding his head on a platter. He made a mental note to never allow her to talk him into anything ever again, regardless of the perks he gained.

"Son, you're blowing this way out of proportion," Wyatt said calmly.

Both Jeb and Sarah turned their attention to the older man. Sarah looked upon him in bewilderment while Jeb looked on in amazement. Was he actually admitting to the whole thing?

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. Crossing the room, Sarah grabbed Jeb's elbow and pleaded with him. "Jeb, I have no idea what you are talking about. Either of you! I have been in the med ward all night doing rounds. You know how short staffed we are since Maila left."

Jeb looked at her blankly. "How do you explain what I saw then? You can't be in two places at once, Sarah. It's impossible."

Cain turned to his son and future daughter-in-law to answer that question when he felt the air in front of him electrify. Before he could even fathom what was happening, DG appeared in front of him.

"Good evening Mr. Cain," she said in a hushed tone.

"DG?" Cain gasped. He dropped his eyes to her body, taking in her bizarre choice of attire. Most of her body was exposed covered only by a white camisole that hugged her curves very closely and a pair of shorts, if one could call them that, emerald in color.

"I just wanted to thank you for tonight," she drawled taking a few steps toward Wyatt and laying her hands against his chest.

"DG you shouldn't—"

"Shhh," she cut him off pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Just sit back and enjoy."

"Ahem," Jeb cleared his throat and managed a deep blush having witnessed the whole situation.

DG's eyes grew wide as she realized that someone else was in the room. She spun around, her eyes finding Jeb and Sarah standing in front of the window staring at her sheepishly. It was then that DG realized that her state of dress was less than appropriate. Looking for something to cover-up with, DG finally just hid her body behind Cain's larger frame.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"I might say the same thing," Jeb said. "What is going on here?"

Wyatt smirked lightly and turned his head to address DG behind him. "I think it's time to come clean, sweetheart."

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers. Now you have two responsibilities: review and VOTE!!!!**


	4. Coming Clean

**Royal Scandal!  
Part 4/4: Coming Clean**  
**A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long, but I honestly just forgot about it. Life has been fairly hectic between graduating and applying to law schools. It's gotten nuts. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!  
That being said, on to the final chapter!**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

DG looked at Wyatt with wide eyes. "They know? You told them?" she swatted his arm with more force than expected.

Wyatt looked while rubbing his arm in mock pain. "I didn't say anything. Jeb saw us tonight."

"Oh God," DG groaned, dropping her head to rest on Cain's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Jeb's gaze danced between his father and the youngest princess, becoming more confused with each passing moment. "Will someone please explain what is going on?"

DG sighed and looked up at Jeb. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault, Jeb." He raised his eyebrows in that candid Cain manner causing DG to smile. "I really wanted to go to the Eclipse Festival but being—well being me—I couldn't exactly walk out there without creating a scene. So I got the bright idea to go out as Sarah."

"But how did…?" Sarah mused, feeling slightly unnerved at having a replica of her walking around Central City.

"Glamour," DG said as if that answered everything. Seeing Jeb and Sarah's confused looks, she quickly elaborated. "It's a spell that Tutor taught me. Basically I do the spell and I appear to be someone else. But it's just in appearance; everything else is still me."

"So everyone who saw you thought it was me?" DG nodded. "Why me though?"

DG shrugged her shoulders. "I guess because I figured no one would recognize you. No offense. Plus you're hot, if I do say so." Sarah blushed and raised an eyebrow. DG continued, "I just wanted one night that I could act like a normal person."

Sarah sighed, "I guess I can understand that. I mean, there aren't enough platinums in the zone to pay me to live your life for a day."

DG's smile grew so big that it threatened to break her cheeks. She crossed the room in a hurry and threw her arms around Sarah in a typical DG hug. The other woman was hesitant at first but quickly embraced her.

"I'm so sorry for doing that without your permission," DG laughed. "Although I'm not exactly sure how I would have asked you."

Sarah smiled, "That would definitely have been an awkward conversation to have." Both girls laughed softly before retreating back into silence.

"But that doesn't explain what I saw," Jeb said. He was leaning against the cold stone wall, arms crossed over his chest, while he studied the situation very carefully.

"Yeah about that…" DG's voice dropped off.

"How long have you been sneaking around?" Jeb asked bluntly.

DG and Cain exchanged a glance before the latter answered. "Four months."

"Four months?!" Sarah and Jeb exclaimed.

"Give or take," DG corrected.

Jeb pushed himself away from the window and began to pace the room. "How do you hide a…relationship…for four months? It's not as though there aren't a handful of guards following you at all times." He knew DG was good at sneaking around, but even she could not possibly evade palace security that well for that long.

"Magic helps," DG admitted.

Sarah laughed. "So you've been sneaking around for four months just—"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Jeb interrupted. "For my sanity, please." Sarah smiled while Cain and DG had the decency to blush a deep red. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as all stared at the ground before them.

"So," Sarah ventured, "what happens now?"

DG stared at Cain for a moment, their gaze allowing them to communicate without words. "I guess we should probably make an announcement or something. Now that someone knows we really can't hide it from everyone else."

"I'm going to have to talk to your father aren't I?" Cain sighed.

"Oh please, it's not like Ahamo is all that intimidating. He's a hippy for crying out loud," DG laughed.

"If you would like some pointers on dealing with overprotective fathers, I think I can help," Jeb added earning a slap from Sarah.

"My father is not that bad!"

"He used to be an interrogator with the Tin Men," Jeb said. "Even years spent in the Resistance can't prepare you for that."

"When do you think we should tell them?" DG asked Cain in a voice just above a whisper.

Cain smiled watching his son and future daughter-in-law bicker playfully. "Tomorrow. No sense waking them now." He turned his attention to DG, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

DG snuggled into his body. "First thing in the morning, right? I'm going to have to get up early aren't I?"

"Unfortunately," Cain laughed.

DG sighed and looked at the clock situated next to Cain's bed. It was nearly 2 a.m. already. Early morning here in the palace started as early as 5 a.m.

"We might as well just stay up and pull an all nighter," she said. "I haven't done that for years. It could be fun." She ran her hand up Cain's arm and brought it to rest against the base of his neck. "I'm sure we can find a way to pass the time…productively."

Cain's eyed her with raised eyebrows. "I think that could be arranged."

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
